Harry Potter Goes to Oz!
by J. Saum
Summary: This Story was written as an assignment for my college english class. We had to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, then as a side project we had to creat a piece of fan fiction based off the Harry Potter universe.Let us know what you think!


This was a class project, we had to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, as a side project for the class we had to construct some form of fan fiction, related to Harry Potter and the magical world of Hogwarts. Please read and let me know what you think. My group and I are very interested to hear from other fans and fan fiction authors. Thank you J. Scribbles

HARRY POTTER AND THE "WIZARDS" OF OZ

"TWO POINTS FOR GIFFONDOR!!!" Screamed Jesse. "Watch out players, it seems the bludger's are out of control today." No sooner did Jesse announce this, Harry, who had been the casing after the golden snitch had finally leaned forward to grasp it.

"WACK" a sudden and rather hard object bounced off the back of this head causing Harry's only hand on his broom to slip. Harry struggled to hang on to the broom, with the help of the slytherin team whizzing by him, he lost his grip spinning, twisting and tumbling nearly two stories to the ground.

When Harry didn't move the crowd fell silent, all accept for Herminie and Ron who at this point were half way a crossed the field to Harry. By the time Dumbledore arrived on the field Harry was nearly unconscious but appeared to be mumbling nonsense. Dumbledore leaned in, putting his ear real close to Harry in attempt to make out what he was saying. After a minute Dumbledore stood up with a very pleasing look on his face, at the same time he motioned for the nurse to take Harry to the Medical Wing for recovery. Hermione being as she was, was quick to question the great Dumbledore "What's wrong with him? Will he be all right?" questioned Hermione. Turning around Dumbledore calmly replied "He'll be fine…Harry's in OZ!!"

When Harry woke up he found himself lying face down in a pile of brush near what appeared to be an old run down house. Feeling a bit confused he sat down for a second, the last thing he remembered he was in the middle of playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts. When all of the sudden he heard singing very faintly in the distance past the house. Feeling less disoriented than before, he followed the voices for a few minutes. In front of him stood a rather small village, while the village didn't look familiar he did recognize the little people walking about. They weren't people but rather the Gringotts Goblins. It was at this point Harry realized he was no longer at Hogwarts!

Harry had no other choice but to step out and approach the goblins. "Excuse me" said Harry. One of the goblins stopped what he was writing and peered up at Harry with his beady little eyes

"Number and Key" snapped the goblin.

"I don't have a number or a key. I just want…."

"No Number, No Key, No…" Harry cut in "I just want to get back to Hogwarts, Can you help me?" the goblin was silent and somewhat offended how Harry had cut him off. He simply replied

"No…If you seek help finding Hogwarts you must ask the Great and Powerful wizard of Oz" realizing this was the only way he was going to get help he decided listen to the goblin Harry asked how to find he wizard? "To reach the Great Wizard you must follow the yellow brick road." Harry looked down; below his feet was the start of a yellow road. When he looked back up to ask the goblin how long the road was? He was gone. Harry considered asking another goblin for help but thought it rather wise not to get start another conversation. Instead he began doing just what the goblin had told him, following the yellow brick road.

Harry had been on the road no more than hour when he came a crossed a rather odd sight. It was Hermione. She was sitting at a bench reading a book, feeling relieved Harry approached her "Doing a little light reading are ya?" "I'm not reading" whimpered Hermione. "I don't know how to read because I have no brain, besides I don't even know you" snapped Hermione. "Sure you do it's me Harry" "I don't know anyone by that name" she replied "We attend school together you're one of me best friends" With the puzzled look on her face he could tell he was going to get just as far as he had with the goblins "Listen I'm off to find the Great Wizard of OZ, would you like to come maybe he'll give you a brain so you can read" With a little convincing they were both under way continuing down the yellow brick road.

The trip seemed to be going by much faster than before, Hermione even though she didn't remember Harry was turning out to rather interesting. It was almost night fall as they rounded a rather tight bend in the road. There on the side of the road was Ron. He was just standing there in front what looked like a mirror. "I wish I had enough Heart to do that" Harry remembered that mirror; it was the Mirror of Erised, which showed anyone their deepest desires. "What do you wish you could do?" questioned Harry. "I'd like to become the greatest wood smith that ever lived" "Hermione and I are off to see the Wizard of Oz, She needs a brain, and I want to go back to Hogwarts. Maybe if you come he will give you a heart so you can accomplish what you want?" Ron stopped and turned away from the mirror "I guess it's worth a shot. I've been looking in this mirror forever and nothing is changing" With that Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the road toward the forbidden forest.

It wasn't long after finding Ron, when they noticed a bush shaking next to the road. As they got closer they could see two eyes looking back at them. When suddenly a boy jumped out of the bushes and began to run away from them, he would have made it too, that is if he hadn't tripped over the bush as he was getting out. "Neville" questioned Harry "is that you?" The boy just cowered to the ground not saying anything. "Here let me help" suggested Harry. Harry untangled the bush from around Neville's foot. "What where you doing in the bush anyway?" Harry looked at him puzzled. Neville quietly replied "I was trying to work up the courage to go into the forbidden forest over there" pointing to a path leading through the forest. "If you'd like where headed to the Wizard of Oz, you can come if you'd like?" said Harry. With a very undecided look on his face Neville rose to his feet and took a step near Hermione and Ron, "Well then where off to see the wizard" proclaimed Harry

Hours later (really what seemed like days) they could finally see what appeared to be a castle, As they got a little bit closer Harry actually realized that the castle had a striking resemblance to Hogwarts only it was a little more green than Harry had remembered. When they approached the castle there was a huge door. With all his might Harry knocked. "Who's there?" yelled someone from behind the door "Where here to see the Wizard" Harry yelled back. And as if it where magic a small door opened, they walked in and found no one but… Dumbledore. He was sitting in a chair at the center of the town as they approached he questioned them "What is it you seek from the Wizard?" Harry stepped forward in front if the others "Were here because we seek the Wizards help" "We'll I'm the wizard, but I'll only help you find it is what you seek if you bring me the wand of He who shall not be named" just as quickly as they had entered the castle they found themselves leaving. And heading down the path they had taken to get to the castle.

Half way back to where they had found Neville Hermione pointed to the sky "Look here comes something" But it was too late before they knew it flying monkeys where all around them. Hermione had tried to run but had been snatched up and was being carried off. Distracted with what was happening to Hermione the rest soon where too being carried off. It was impossible to escape they were high above a field, even if they did escape there would have been no place for them to hide, resulting in another capture. They soon noticed another castle coming up in the distance; only this castle didn't look like the first one. The monkeys carried the kids to the tallest tower, entering through a window. When finally all the kids where in and they all began helping each other up. They hear a voice "Well…well….well…if it isn't Harry Potter" spoke a very talk person from the shadows. Harry didn't need to see the talk man to know who he was talking too, "Voldemort" said Harry sternly.

With that the man began to walk out of the shadows. "Harry do you know why I sent my minion's to find you?" Harry didn't have time to answer "You see this cauldron in front of you, It's missing one very important ingredient…Your blood" Harry didn't have to look scared, this friends where scared enough for all of them and by this point where in the corner waiting to see what was going to happen. When harry glanced back to Voldemort he was now moving toward him with his wand beginning to light up. Just as Voldemort went to raise his wand, Hedwig flew through the window knocking the wand out of Voldemort's hand. Harry dived to the floor for the wand, grasping it he stood up just has Voldemort was regaining his balance pointed the foot at his feet and Shouted "Laguardia Leviosa" causing Voldemort to fall into the cauldron. His final words …"I'm Melting"

The walk back to the castle was a long one, no wanted to talk about what had happen even though each one knew that it was for the best. Now in front of Dumbledore Harry presented the wand to him. Taking a long look at it Dumbledore snapped the wand in half. With a look of shock on all their faces he thanked him and told them Harry could now go home. Has he began to walk off harry shouted "Wait… how do I get home?" "Harry you've always been able to get home, simply swish and flick you wand three times and while repeating the phrase There's no place like Hogwarts" With that Harry pulled out his wand and followed his directions.

Harry awoke in the medical wing at Hogwarts, surrounded by Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. "Harry are you alright" blurted out Hermione. After a few minutes the Nurse began ushering Ron and Hermione out of the room leaving Dumbledore alone with Harry. "How was Oz Harry?" questioned Dumbledore. Harry with a puzzled look asked "How did you know where I was?" "I was there many years ago, as a young boy, in fact met a few friends there of my own." Dumbledore rose to his feet and began to exit the room, when Harry asked "Who did you meet there?" "With a smirk on his face he spoke "That's a story for another time."


End file.
